


【KK】原来是魅魔啊07

by Zucca8023



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 21:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【KK】原来是魅魔啊07

无尽海诸岛上，暴雨不断的夏季风季已经过去，大信风季已经来临，果实开始成熟，粮食正准备收割，这段时间，正是海岛上最舒服的季节。

也是欧泊岛上这个大商人最忙碌的日子。

要趁着这段时间联系卖家和买家，他是欧泊岛上最大的中间商，朋友众多，信誉良好，农民和贵族都喜欢和他做生意，农民的粮食瓜果蔬菜能卖个好价，贵族也能吃到最新鲜的作物，大商人还能赚个盘满钵满，三方都能得到好处，每次都合作得非常愉快。

忙着赚钱，自然而然地就忽略了那个被他养在柔软房间中的小宠物。

商人已经一个月没有回家了，也就不清楚剛身上发生的变化。

短短三十天，剛就从小孩子成长成了少年，这几年受的伤和苦都被德鲁伊强大的自然魔法所治愈，短短的黑发飞速生长，很快到了能披到肩上的长度。墨玉般深绿色的卷发，比发色稍浅的深绿色眸子，新长出来的牙齿洁白如从前，四颗犬齿没有比别的牙长多少，却尖利了太多。

每一天每一天，除了吃饭，他甚至连睡觉的时间都在感受着体内涌出的越来越多的新力量。

沉思着，倾听着，好像这个房间的墙外面就是花园，剛能听见草木生长的声音，果实膨胀所发出的细微声响，鸟儿的鸣叫，昆虫的呢喃，对于他来说，都不再神秘，他懂得鸟鸣中每一个音节所代表的意思，他知道，大门口那条狗叫起来，是因为大商人回家了。

谈成了好几单大生意，连后年的钱都赚出来了，商人的心情非常好，心情一好，就想干一炮，就想起了被他扔在家里一个月的小宠物。

商人心下当即一片火热，恨不得插上翅膀赶回家去。

牺牲了一个晚上的休息时间，在马车里囫囵睡了一觉，商人风尘仆仆地进了家门，连衣服都没换，就打开了柔软房间的门锁。

他看见，他的小宠物抱着膝盖坐在角落里，听见响动，就抬起了一直低着的头，用一种前所未有的眼神，看着商人。

那眼神中，满满的全是蔑视。

因为太过震惊，商人都忽略了，为什么剛一个月的时间头发长得这样快，为什么他连长相都发生了些许变化。

然后，在商人震惊的目光里，剛从地上站了起来。

脚腕上的两个环化为了齑粉，尾巴上的环也是，脖子上的环也是。

看着这个忽然之间身量跟自己差不多高的少年，商人艰难吞了口口水，只因对方脸上的神情太过冷酷，仿佛在看一个没有生命的物件。

想要大声呼救，剛抢先一步用手死死扣住了他的嘴，将商人绊倒在地，膝盖抵在了商人的胸口上。

之后剛没有半点犹豫，在商人准备拔出插在腰间的匕首之前，尾巴举在身侧，平时柔软的尾巴尖变得坚硬无比，像一个闪着寒光的锥刺，插进了商人的喉咙。

商人发出“嗬嗬嗬——”的短促声音，没一会儿，身体就软了下来。

这个折磨了剛五年的男人，死在了剛手里。

悄悄推开门走出房间，剛身上披着商人的外套，他将商人带在身上的空间袋和钱袋都拿走了，还有那把用来防身的匕首。

夜色正浓，也方便了剛的行事，从商人偶尔透露出的信息中，他就知道，这所大房子里有很多仆人和护院，想要逃离就只能偷溜，要是被他们发现自己杀死了商人，一个还远没有成年的德鲁伊魅魔混血，根本不是那些凶神恶煞拿着武器的家丁的对手。

不想再让自己离开这里生出哪怕一丁点波澜，剛没有惊动任何人，翻过窗子，爬出围墙，光着脚，跑向了一片漆黑的森林。

 

一间宽敞明亮舒适又，非常古怪的办公室里，光一盘腿坐在地毯上，正在和同样姿势坐在他对面的老头大眼瞪小眼。

抛开别的不谈，先说说这间屋子的古怪之处。

普通的四四方方的屋子，除了地板，其余五面墙上都有窗户，每扇窗户外面都是不同的景色，天花板上的那个窗户外，是繁星点点的夜空。

炼金术士的工作台，魔法师的绘阵桌，一面墙是书，一面墙是各种各样的武器，一面墙上摆满了花盆种了各种植物，还有一面墙的瓶瓶罐罐，装着不同的魔药原料，任谁进了这么一个房间，都会像光一一样，闹不明白这间屋子的主人到底是干什么的。

老头本身也怪，穿着一件灰色的旧袍子，花白的头发胡子都长在了一起，被他精心修剪成了一样的长度，远看上去就像一只长着灰毛的老狮子。

他就是把光一和力量开始暴走的剛带出海市的人，也不知道用了什么手段，俩人重见天日之后剛就晕了过去，魅魔之力也全都收敛起来。

剛躺在地毯上不省人事，健次郎从竹管里飘了出来，大脑袋拱一拱自己的主人，见人没有反应就冲着正在叠黑斗篷的老头龇牙咧嘴。

相比之下，光一则淡定很多。先是摸摸健次郎的脑袋让他安静下来，管中豹被光一的冷静所感染，背部竖起的毛发平复了下来，他趴在了剛身前，将德鲁伊挡得严严实实，依旧一脸警惕地看着老头。

搞定了健次郎，暗精灵开始背着手在大屋子里慢慢踱步，打量着四面墙上的各种东西，一点都不见外。

老头叠完了斗篷，端着一套茶具搁在地毯中央，盘腿一屁股坐下。

听见响动的光一回头看了一眼老人，也走到他对面坐下了。

四目相对，谁也不说话，都等着对方先开口。

最后，还是光一首先打破了沉默。

叹了口气，双手按在盘起腿的双膝上，深埋下头，行了一个精灵族的大礼，“多谢先生的救命之恩。”

“唔。”老头不置可否地应了一声，算是对光一这感谢的回答，别的也不说，瞥一眼放着茶壶茶具的托盘，茶壶盖就自动飞至半空，空气中的水汽凝结成清泉，在空中即加热到了恰到好处的温度，注入壶中。

壶盖重新盖上，茶壶飘起，将香气四溢的茶汤倾满茶杯。

老人端起一个茶杯呷了一口，示意光一也端起另外一杯。

发出一声满足的喟叹，老人半眯起眼睛，状似随意，终于开口，“都说混血暗精灵堂本光一是个独来独往的莽夫，四肢发达头脑简单，半点没有遗传到白精灵的智慧，且沉默寡言性格古怪，下次再有人跟我说这话，我就让他把自个儿的舌头吞下去。”

“那要是像您这么说，该吞了舌头的何止是这些人。”光一也喝了一口茶，老实说，他尝不出来这茶跟他在路边解渴买的那些大碗茶有什么区别，“我还听更多人说过，砗磲城堡的喜多川校长性格像个脾气暴躁的老狮子，除了研究魔法和教书以外，什么都不管。我看您除了长相有点符合传言之外，其余的话尽是胡扯啊。”

“呵，我都知道传言是谁放出去的。”喜多川冷笑一声，“当年暗月学院的院长带着一群不知天高地厚的小鬼头来踢馆，结果被我们的孩子三招就打败了，一院之长都不是我们一个教员的对手，颜面扫地就只能奢望靠传言诋毁我的名声来挽回面子了，愚蠢。话说回来，小子，你是怎么认出我的？”

“因为那个。”光一抬手指了指书架上摆着的那个海螺号角。那东西跟大野智交给他的雕像上塞壬吹的号角一模一样，只不过放大了好多倍，“我们来这里之前，大野智给了我们一个小雕像，让我们交给砗磲城堡的校长，就说他向要回自己的号角，然后把一个金色的小雕像交给校长，校长自然就会明白。那个号角跟小雕像上刻的号角一模一样，所以我才认出您来的。不过雕像在剛手里，要等他醒了才能交给您了。”

“阿智那臭小子，这是终于想通了啊……你的这个朋友挺有意思，居然是魅魔和德鲁伊的混血。”喜多川知道光一嘴里的“剛”是谁，他伸长脖子看了一眼被健次郎挡得严实的身影，语气里充满了惊奇。

“您以前遇到过这种情况吗？”光一听出来喜多川并没有蔑视剛的意思，于是问出了一个他一直想知道的问题。

“没有，不过我猜测，只有德鲁伊和巨龙才有可能与魅魔生出混血，至于拥有魅魔血脉的男性，我活了这么多年，听都没听说过。”喜多川摇了摇头。

“因为德鲁伊生命力最强大，巨龙血脉最霸道吗？”

“没错。”喜多川打了个响指，空中突然爆出了个小火花，“所以，你们为什么到我的学校一个多月了都不来找我，反而天天泡在图书馆里呢？”

“我们本来的计划就是先查资料，在离开之前去找您的。”

“我要是不在呢？”

“您不会不在的。”光一却笑了起来，“砗磲城堡不只是学校，还是哨塔和屏障，大信风季已经到来了，东方和南方有一整片千雷海需要警惕，从海上来的魔兽，比陆地上的不知要强多少倍呢。”

“……他妈的。来我的图书馆找什么？”喜多川觉得自己被一个毛都没长齐的小子看透了，沉默了半天，只能骂句脏话，然后虎着脸问道。

“七日之约。”光一回答得非常干脆，说完就撕下了脖子上贴着的假皮，露出了那个鲜红如血的魔法阵。

喜多川盯着这个小小的契约魔法阵，却有些走神了。

安静的办公室里，只有或清浅，或粗重的呼吸声响起。光一耐心地等着喜多川开口，没有半点烦躁。

“光一小子，你知道‘七日之约’缔结的条件是什么吗？”终于，喜多川叹了口气，抬眼问道。

摇头。

喜多川接下来的话，让光一心脏都漏了一拍。

“是在对爱彻底绝望之后，遇见了可以相伴一生的良人。”

 

剛逃到森林里的时候是半夜，还好现在刚进入大信风季，天气还不是很冷。剛只是一直跑，一直跑，一直跑到天亮了才在一条小河边停下了脚步。

应该已经跑得足够远了，就算有追兵，也不会马上就能抓住他。

俯下身子想从河里捧一捧水喝的时候，剛看见了水里那个陌生的倒影。

五年没有照镜子，剛对自己的印象还停留在小孩子时候的样子。倒映在河里的这个，别说原来的那些村民能不能认出来了，连自己都觉得陌生。

也就让溅在脸上的几滴鲜血显得非常刺眼。

看着这几滴鲜血，剛仿佛又回到了关了他五年的那个柔软的房间，把他压在身下的那个令人作呕的男人，还有他死在地上睁着眼睛的样子。

突然就开始反胃，剛把胃里为数不多的东西都吐出来以后，还在不停地往外吐酸水，最后连胆汁都吐了出来，满嘴的苦涩。

吐到没有什么可吐的了，剛直接跳进河里开始清洗自己，洗掉脸上的血迹，洗掉尾巴上已经凝结的血块，跌坐在浅浅的溪流中，抱着膝盖瑟瑟发抖。

不仅仅是因为河水很冷，不仅仅是因为他什么也没穿。

剛很害怕，很害怕。

小时候有段时间曾经很崇拜假面舞会的成员，觉得刀口舔血快意恩仇的人生一定很酷，手起刀落就是一条人命，这样的人物一定是大侠。

现在剛知道了，杀人一点都不酷，杀手也不是大侠，杀人很难受，杀人很恶心，但是如果剛想要活下去，那个商人就必须死。

在冰凉的河水里坐了很久很久，剛才站起身，蹚水走到了对岸。

翻看了一下商人的空间袋和钱袋，找出一身衣服，一双鞋子，剛收拾好自己，开始向森林的另一个出口走去。

两个小时以后，一小队骑士团的成员带着好几只狗来到河边，狗群嗅了嗅丢在河边的衣服，在岸边转了几圈，就狺狺叫着，无助地看着坐在马上的主人们。

河水带走了所有气味，它们跟丢了。

这个小队的队长略作思索，将手下的人分作两队，一个向着上游追去，一个向着下游追去。

其实他是想收工回家的，但商人的仆人们斥巨资一定要找到凶手，还是尽量做做样子吧。

彼时剛已经通过欧泊岛上的某个传送魔法阵，回到珊瑚岛了。

箬叶村，时光仿佛在这里停滞了，连每天坐在村口树荫下抽烟斗的大爷坐的位置都没有丝毫的变化。

只是剛变了。

没有人知道他是谁，只把他当成是偶然路过的旅行者。

当他在已经荒废许久的家门前长时间驻足的时候，还有人走过来好心地告诉他这里曾经发生过什么。

月河先去世了。

在她的混血魅魔养子被抓走的一年以后。

郁郁而终。

马奎拉独自在人世间停留了不到两年。

也去找挚爱的妻子了。

都是那个该死的魅魔害的。

多好的夫妻俩啊。

可惜了。

年轻人，你怎么哭了？

……这个故事真是太悲伤了。你说得对，那个魅魔真该死。我能进屋祭拜一下夫妻俩吗？

请便。唉，你真是个好人。

推开虚掩的木门，剛走进了落满灰尘的，曾经的家。

 

在对爱彻底绝望之后，遇见了可以相伴一生的良人。

喜多川这句话，让光一心里百味杂陈。

剛，你的过去到底经历了什么，能让你对爱都彻底绝望了？

我，居然是你可以相伴一生的良人吗？

讨厌剛吗？

不讨厌。

旅途中有剛陪伴，反感吗？

不反感。

和他上床，你舒服吗？

不可否认，很舒服。实际上，光一得承认，独来独往这么多年，男的女的各个种族他找过床伴无数，剛是唯一一个让他产生了眷恋感的。

并且，他心里十分清楚，这并不是因为剛有一半魅魔的血统，也无关“七日之约”。

那，你喜欢剛吗？想让他一直在你身边吗？你愿意保护他吗？

……我不知道。

光一真的不知道。

从来没有跟什么人谈过情，说过爱，光一不明白，也不懂得。父亲对母亲的情感是爱吗？从理性上，他是理解的，但并不能感同身受，尤其是，父亲爱母亲的方式，在光一看来，怎么都有些……下流。

至少他从没有见过哪个丈夫爱妻子的方式是在自己的房间里挂满对方的裸体画的。

很多种族都嘲笑过，“你们暗精灵只懂得做爱，不懂得说爱。”爱，是比喜欢更强烈，更深刻的情感。

至少，目前光一是愿意跟剛待在一起的，也很期待，期待着这种愿意，什么时候能演变为喜欢，发酵成爱。

“噼啪！”喜多川的响指唤回了正在神游的光一。

“小子，想什么呢？”抬起头，光一就看见喜多川挑起一根眉毛，问道。

“这个缔结条件，您是怎么知道的呢？”光一轻声问道。

“繁星塔里有无数的破纸头，我随意翻的时候翻到的。”喜多川挖了挖耳朵，毫不在意道，“实际上，我一直觉得这个契约本身就是个扯淡的玩意，世界这么大，无数有情人都终成眷属了，从概率上来讲这个契约都没有存在的条件。”

“所以我也没想到，今天能遇到你们两个。”喜多川摇了摇头，一副感慨良多的样子。

繁星塔啊……看来方解岛是必须要去的了。光一沉思着。

健次郎的低吼让喜多川和光一同时向剛的方向看过去，他已经醒了，正一只手捂着脑袋一只手撑着身体慢慢从地毯上坐起来，打量着这个奇怪的房间。

一只温暖而干燥的手搭在了剛撑着地的那个手背上，剛被吓了一跳，转头就发现，对方是一个发型像狮子一样的老人。

老人此刻却满脸严肃，“孩子，你之前喝过忘忧草药剂是不是？”

温和的一小缕魔法在剛的全身游走，很快把他真实的身体状况摸了个透，让剛想撒谎都不成。

“嗯。”垂下眼帘，剛低声应着。

我能怎么办呢，现在想起来，那仍旧是不堪回首的记忆，时刻提醒着，我的这具身体有多么的肮脏。如果当年我不选择忘掉，恐怕已经成了一个疯子了吧。

 

灰尘落满地板，屋子里散发着海边小村庄特有的咸腥和潮湿混合的霉味。

剛站在客厅中央，环视四周。

家里仍旧是他离开前的样子，甚至他在客厅没有看完而摊开的那本书，还在他看到的那一页停留。

直到去世前的那一刻，爷爷奶奶仍旧幻想着自己有朝一日能够回到这个家吧。

是啊，我回来了，你们却没有等到这一天。

一直支撑着剛的精神支柱，在这一刻轰然倒塌，仿佛有人连带着肋骨和脊柱地将他心脏附近的血肉全部挖走了一样，风从胸膛的那个破洞中穿过，每一次的呼啸，都带来一阵深入骨髓的疼痛，疼得剛蜷缩起身子，弯下了腰，张大嘴巴却无法呼号出声，满眼酸涩却流不出一滴眼泪。

颓然倒在地上，溅起一蓬轻柔的灰尘，将剛包裹在其中。

任凭灰尘洒落全身，闭上眼睛想象着，那是奶奶为他盖上了那条轻柔的毛毯，哄他入睡。

可是，能给我盖上毯子的人，你们现在在何方啊？

这五年来，每时每刻我都想要回家，我终于回来了，你们为什么不等等我啊！

我好想你啊，爷爷。

我好想你啊，奶奶。

 

“归根结底，暴走的魅魔之力，不是因为两种血脉互相排斥，根本就是忘忧草药剂的副作用啊。”光一深深叹了口气，这话却没有说出来。

喜多川说得一点都没错，光一其实是个脑子相当聪明的家伙，否则一个多年做独行侠的混血暗精灵，绝不可能像他一样全须全尾地站在这里。

真的四肢发达头脑简单，估计坟头上的草都长得老高了。

一定是非常可怕的经历，才让剛不惜喝下忘忧草药剂也要忘掉这段往事；而忘掉的代价就是，自己会因为魅魔之力不受控制地杀人，才会让他越来越离群索居。

前进一步是刀山火海，后退一步就是万丈深渊。

一瞬间，光一就想明白了前因后果。

然后他就觉得难受了起来。

不是被赶出孔克珠岛时候的难受，不是因为“道不同不相为谋”而离开暗精灵小队的那种难受，不是被所有魔兽嫌弃时候的难受，也不是几乎走到任何地方都存在着若有似无鄙视目光的那种难受。

他难受，是因为他觉得剛一定很难受。

剛的难受，一定比他的这些难受，要难受上万倍。

突然生出了一种冲动，想要把剛抱在怀里安慰，就像他小时候从树上摔下来弄伤了胳膊，父亲把他抱在怀里一样。

虽然手臂的疼痛没有消失，却成功地让他不再哭泣。

剛的脸上没有泪，但光一觉得，他的灵魂在哭泣，他的心，似乎也在滴着血。

还没等他有所动作，健次郎先动了。

身为开了灵智的高等魔兽，它甚至比其他智慧种族更能感受到主人的伤心和难过。

管中豹舔了一下剛的脸颊，用湿漉漉的黑色大鼻子轻轻碰碰剛，然后用它脑袋上的毛摩挲着自己的主人。

剛露出了一个比哭还难看的笑容，抱住健次郎的大脑袋，将头深深地埋进了它柔软蓬松的深灰色毛发里。

好长好长时间没有抬头。

光一的喉结上下滚动，攥紧了那只还没来得及抬起的手，挫败感从心底油然而生。

第一次，他清晰地感受到，自己在剛心里的位置，还远远不如一只豹子。

以前他从来不会在意这件事，吟游诗人传唱的那些关于混血暗精灵堂本光一多么多么没脑子的歌谣，几乎都是光一顺水推舟刻意宣扬的结果。

故意卖破绽才能躲开绝大多数不怀好意的追杀，一年中超过九成的时间跟魔兽打交道，也让光一习惯性地将复杂事情简单化。

就比如被迫与剛结为同伴一起踏上旅程，对他而言，就是每隔七天打一炮，尽快寻找到破解契约的方法，然后两个人桥归桥，路归路，光一的生活再次回到正轨，剛也能继续他未竟的目标。

但现在，光一不这么想了。想不起来是因为什么让他改变了初衷，说不明白自己到底什么时候对剛有了不一样的看法，他只知道，现在，此时，此刻，此地，他想抱一抱剛，然而这个愿望没有实现，被一只豹子截胡了，很不甘心。

看看一直把头埋在豹子身上没有抬起来的剛，看看似乎堵着气不知道在想什么的光一，喜多川用手捋了捋自己的头发和胡子，脸上一副了然的笑容。

局外人才看得清，身在山中而不知其真面目，当站在另一座更高的山峰上之时，便能够一览众山小。

眼前这两个年轻的孩子，让他想起了自己曾经张扬肆意的年轻岁月，也让他想起了无意中见过的《弥生记》逸散之章，那一页纸上只有一句话。

“情之一字，简单而复杂，直接又深邃。”

这个叫光一的孩子，已经动了心啊。

 

——TBC


End file.
